The Red Snake And The Green Lion
by ScarlettBomb
Summary: We both hate hate each other . But we need each other . And we both cross the line
1. The Humid Bathroom

Thats It I , Hermione Granger, officialy want to kill the most hidious, mean-ass bitch Pansy Parkinson and his stupid blonde ferret. I'm exhausted. After all this years these 2 ass-holes who obviously haven't lean how to grow up correctly, got the guts to insult me and my family. I mean if you want to insulted me go ahead I don't give a shit, but you better not touch to my family. The worst part is that I can't even do something for my revenge in a strange way, Pansy is head-girl and I don't get it, or maybe Pansy had sex with Headmaster but I dought it . On the other way , If I do something wrong, that bitch is going to make my life living hell like I didn't had enough of my problems with me ,Ron and Lavender. Brown was a great until she she started to have a crush on my Ronald! Pardon me, He is not mine but still I don't like seeing him with her, it is just plenty weird. Fortunately , Luna and Ginny are always there for me yes. Harry is here, but even if he is The Boy Who Lived, Harry is definately not The Boy Who Understand Girl Feeling but it still nice to have him with me. I thought that I could trust Ron , I still do, but I don't think Lavender is right for him. But I'm just stupid Mudblood who doesn't have the right to talk and live but don't worry this is the way that Malfoy sees me, not Ron .

Anyway right it is 6 O'Clock and I'm getting hungry. However I'm so ashamed of myself right now that I can't even go out of the room. I never thaught that what Malfoy could say could sometimes be so hurtful and this time it really did affect me. I'm just scared of that he had tell this to every Slytherins asses and whores, that they would all be harsh on me. Believe it or not , Malfoy, Parkison, Flint, Nott, Crabe and Goyle are really the only ones that sometimes get naughty over us. The rest of all, they normally don't give a shit about me but the 6 others ...If I had the choice I would absolutely strangeled them one by one with my teeths! And there is Zabini who seems to follow them but he doesn't really talk to me , he's just hang out with them but I think he got a crush on one of them maybe Goyle because there all so gay!.

I was talking about how I was hungry. And I'm Hermione Granger and I would not allow some stupids persons let me crave in here because I was too ashamed and scared of going out the bed. That's not going to happen.

I took my courage and headed to the giant Common Room where all the houses are in there ,eating and enjoyed being together. While I was walking I met Neville. Neville is the kind of guy that is great but when he is nervous , it's another story and plus I think that his akwardnes is making him some kind of cute and a nice guy to talk with. There are so many Gryffondors that are saying that he doesn't deserve to be in this house but I think that they're all wrong because when we think about it, everytime that Professor Snape ask to him to do something that is considered as dangeous ( I don't know why but Snape seems to have a thing for humilating Neville in front of all the students , especialy the Slytherins ones) He always says "Yes" and most of the things that he do ...I don't even know if Harry or even Me would be able to do.

"It's weird... Everytime that I get in the Common Room you are always there , like you are always first to get in and I know that when you're not in there or you're just late, something is going on. " He just broked to weird silence that I caught off my guards.

"You are kind of right but it just ,you know, when you're having some bad days , you woke up and you just didn't want to do anything ,that what is happening to me right now." I was lying when I woke up this I was feeling well and I was motivated, but what Malfoy and his slut had told me , just seems to have hit me right in the stomac. And I really didn't want him to know that. I mean, it's not his problems and I dont want to pissed him of with my stupid problems with the ferret.

" It's you talking, but even if you would have some problems, I wouldn't even know how to help you" I looked up at him but didn't answer.

When we are finally arrived at our destination we simply smiled at each others and go back to our friends . Even if we are both in Grynffondors we don't really have the same company.

"You're talking about a time to get in, we were waiting for you!" Ginny argues me obviously mad at me, but I noticed that Seamus and Ron plates were basically empty .

"Waiting for what? Look at thoses gluttons !" I replied at her while pointing at the 2 gourmants. I took my sits and I almost forgot about the Ferret-Sluts case. Great! Now that I thought about them I can't help myself but look at the Slytherins table and unfortunately I took the chair that got the better view on my 2 best friends. I took a peek and due to the amout of noise in Hogwarts and I noticed that they were speaking to me ,but I couldn't hear it so with my great skills I read on his lips.

" You are flithy and why do you even look at me? Stupid Mudblood" Alright! Maybe I shouldn't look at them . Ginny actually notices my bad mood and I was quickly out of my thoughts .

" He is so vile, Hermione ,really if you start to take evrything that he says seriously and personally ... I'm telling you ... the year is going to be long" Ginny obviously can read through my mind and she was trying to comfort me but that time Malfoy did really affect me and I was afraid that It could have touchs me more that I thought.

"Ginny, this time not only did he insult me but he had speak about my family and I am so tired, like we are grown ups shouldn't he be tired of all the same insults? I mean after all this years he didn't even change !" I told her while looking quickly at my rival and this time look like he was more concentrate on sucking Pansy lips. In one fluid mouvement Ginny turn herself to see what they were doing and she didn't had the same reaction as me. Even if I hate him, he seems to know girls and know how to use his tongue. I mean he isn't named the Slytherin Sex God for nothing.

"Disgusting!" She basically had screamed this part so loud that probably all the tables have heard her. Sorry not probably they have heard and this have seems to make Malfoy and his skunk angry.

"Got a problem Weasel?" Malfoy asked loud while leaving Pansy's mouth alone and now he was standing up. And there is one thing that Ron hates more that when we take his plate out of his sight is when someone is speaking to his sister like this , especially Malfoy. Ron didn't let his sister down so he did the same as him , he got up .

"Funny! When someone says "digusting" you immedietly reconize yourself. Guess you have finally learn your place and you personality." Wow! I didn't thaught that he would say that to him.

"Piss of you sarcastic ginger I'm not talking to you . Perhaps you should let your sister answer it with her mouth, for one time let her use her mouth to talk and not to..." But he was quickly interrupted by Snape who know how to arrived in style and at the simply good time.

"Mister Malfoy calm down or I would be forced to take some points out of my own house for vulgerality and I bet you wouldn't wanted that awful action done by the director ?"

"No sir "abslutely' not!" He really did say that looking straight into Ginny eyes.

"Wow! I'm very proud of you Malfoy you did that word by yourself? Or your mama helped you? I bet she did, knowing her..." I couldn't believe what I just said but it feelt so good. I stood up faced him, looking at him in the eyes soflty said " How does it feel to be speak in that way?"

And then I took my things I ran away in my room. I could hear Professor Snape screaming at me " 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFONDORS FOR IMPOLITNESS" But it didn't really bother me because for the first time in my life I think I saw some kind of weirdness into Malfoy's eyes kind of like desperation.

Once I was in room I was very suprised to find Luna and Cho already there guess I shouldn't have telling them the password but I trusted them so it's not that bad.

"Hey why you guys weren't there at the dinner? You missed some crazy shit!" And that was my way of greeting them while I took off my heavy robes and joined them on Ginny's bed.

"What happened?" Cho asked slightly getting tired, that poor girl was in Quidditch practice so all the efforts were coming to her. Becauses believe it or not our little Chang had register herself at the Quidditch Team.

" Well this afternoon I got in a figh twith Malfoy and Pansy and he said to me something really heuu.. Not nice and well basically when I looked at the table of the Slytherins, Malfoy was snugging her like really hard and Ginny got like all shooked up and screamed at them "DISGUSTING" And then, they were like so so mad that he told Ginny that she was slut and Ron got like really really mad that well he took her defence and then ...Wait ! No! No it was more like.. Ron took her defence and then Malfoy told him that he should let Ginny talk so that she can do something with mouth other then ... sucked . Then Professor Snape got in the situation and Malfoy did some stupid word play and I took him at his own game and I told him that his mom was a slut and then I ran away!"

I was so exhausted because while I explaining to them I got up and I was moving so that it can bring some intensity to my story.

"I don't get it" Cho was more tired then I thought so I told her to sleep a little bit while I was talking to Luna.

"She is so not born for Quidditch after 1 practice she's almost dead " Told Luna while examinaging her. " But anyway what did Malfoy told you to make you so angry?" She asked me while leaving her sight of Cho.

"He Insult my parent! Not only him but Pansy too!"

"Yeah .. But what? " She asked with a more conerned look.

"Well...

I was walking with Ron and Harry when I was a group of boys wearing some greens so I immedietly reconized Malfoy and his gang but this time they were picking on younger boys.

"Malfoy! I didn't know that you were so coward to actually star picking on persons younger than you " Harry got closer of them while I was looking at some the kids, one of them was wearing his tie in the wrong way so I guess that Malfoy took the advantage of that.

"Mind your own bussines Potter" Goyle said while walking closer to him and unfortunetly Harry was quite smaller then him so it made him feel courageous and dominant.

"Didn't know that you know what is a bussiness?" But me, I'm not slighlty scared of him. He didn't answer he just looked confused as always.

"Granger you should too be picking on some personn of your ...race. Ugly, Fat Mudblood and so prude!" Came a harsh, cold voice and not so difficult to ignore.

"Isn't what I am doing I'm talking to you and Goyle so it's very similar to your description!" I didn't realize that I was kind of insulted myself at the same time . But Malfoy and his asses seems to haves notices that.

"Haha! Look at you Granger you are finally learn your description!" Pansy told and I looked at her very confused and didn't answer I didn't know what to the say first of all.

"..."

"Oh! its seems that you have lost your voice or you simply don't know how to speak to Purebloods, to superiors of your little shit!" The cold voice was still as mean .

"I guess you are very regular with that. I mean you are always wth Potter and Ginger and I bet you parents are the same" I looked at him in to his his and I know that he could see my feelings . It took all of my forces to not just lay down and cry my life!

"Oh I'm sorry, not only your parents , your family too! "

"Okay that's enough Malfoy... Hermione come on we don't have anything to do in here!" Ron had seen my face and he knows me pretty well to know that I didn't want to be here anymore. I looked up at them and gave the an evil eye but I honestly didn't know how to react.

"Oh come on . Malfoy is that kind of guy , you can't expect him to be nice. Since ,I got in Hogwarts he had called me a lot of name like Looney and things like that but you need to hide that from him or he would always be harsh on you with this subject 'cuz he knows that it can affect you. " Luna had always the words to make me feel better, but this time I don't think I'm a be able to stop thinking about it.

"Anyway... I got to go. I think I forgot something in the common room. " I lied ... again, I just wanted to be alone and be calm so I'm headed to Myrtle's room.

While I was on my way , I heard soft sobbing and I immedietly thaught that It was a girl or something so I got closer to them . And then , I saw a shadow but more like a silhouette , but I didn't reconize anyone. But the seconds I got closer  
>, I saw blonde head and It was Malfoy ( I mean how many students are there in Hogwarts that looked like him) But Malfoy was crying. I walk to him and then I step on something that had made some noise. He looked up at me and I just didn't know what to do so I headed in the other way. but again I heard the same cold and harsh voice.<p>

"Granger stop right there!" Malfoy had raised his wand up and his eyes were so red and I just didn't reconizes him . I didn't reconizes the hard-headed, mean and strong Malfoy.

I just saw a vulnerable , sad and sensible boy ... And I'm a take the advantge of it


	2. Bleeding Karma

"Shit" I muttered under my breath but he did heard what I say. Maybe I should have bring my wand .

"You don't make a move and turn around I want to see your filthy face!" Even if he was crying , I did had some pitty for him but I would not let him know that.

"I was just leaving and I really don't want to talk to you right now Ferret" I replied harshly but not that convincing.

"Don't call me like that.. You should have some respect for me . I am your superior" Still pointing his wand at me, he step closer and the tip of wand was so close that I could smell it.

"And I wish YOU would stop calling me a mudblood! But I don't get what I want . So why shoud I listen to you?" I replied and I simply waited for him to answer me.

"Cuz I deserve some respects and you don't "Even if he was speaking soflty, his words were means and I could feel myself losing some control . But I can't help it . He was kind of right not that I don't deserve some respect but I am weak.

"Malfoy why are you like this? Why are always an asshole ? After all these years you didn't learn some new words? Some new insults? After all theses years the only way that you can talk to me is by insulted me! And it is always the same . Mudblood, Filthy , Ugly and dirty! " I pushed his wand out of my face and spitted out all of theses words.

"Don't ever touch me again you filth!" He washed his arm that I touched like someone just sneeze all over him .

"And you ! Don't ever speak against my family . You heard me? I am sick of you and your little shitface! " I was getting more and more angry and I wasn't scared of him anymore.

" Ooh! Granger is getting angry!" He chocked and I could see that he wasn't taking me seriously. He was basically laughing at me.

"Why are you laughing at me ? I'm serious and I'm in a rage right now!"

"Look at you don't even scared me a shit!" That's true i'm pretty sure that I didn't . But still it feelt good to release all of my bad mood on him.

"And if you want me to stop talking about your family " He raised his voice up . "Then stop. talking. about. mine" Putting intensity on theses words like I was stupid.

"What the F... I never talk about your family Malfoy!" I replied at him but yes I did talk about his family a couple times, but I was always making sure that he wasn't around.

"You just did Granger... You just did!" His voice was breaking , his voice wasn't cold like it always was.I looked at him, very confused.

" You don't remember? In the dinner!." Oh that ! Wow. I didn't thaught that it would affect him that much. I finally found Malfoy's breaking point.

"Oh! Is that you were crying little Malfoy?" I sounded so sarcastic and I wanted him to be hurt just like he did to me . For the first time , It was my turn to make Malfoy be pissed.

"Ooh... He is crying because I ,the filthy mudblood, insulted his family . " I was making sure that I sounded like a baby, so that he can feel more and more hurt. But he didn't answer. Not even looking at me, he just ran away but... He instead of following his way to his room , he turned around , walked closer to me. And...

"If you ever speak of what happened tonight..." He leaned and whispered to my right ear. "I , Draco Malfoy. would kill you" I didn't wait to answer.

"But if you ever pisses me of... I would tell this to everyone , no matter what" I speaked in the same way , the same tone at him and simply ran away the same way that he did.

Oddly , when I entered my room Luna and Cho weren't there but they let me a note saying good night and that they hope that everything would be alright with me and the Ferret.

I went to my closet , picked my pyjama, brush my teeths and to my bed.

Finally, this year is going to be very fun.

Draco POV

I'm stuck. I'm in the deep right now. I can't even make fun of her anymore or she's going to tell everyone that ... that... I don't even know .Not because I'm a Malfoy that doesn't mean that I cannot cry . I mean Granger did hit low this time . She told me that my mum was a slut ...I think so. I was now in the Slytherins common room with Crabbe, Zabini and Parkinson. Goyle was tired so he went to bed.

"I am so tired of that know-it-all mudblood ! " I spitted out while taking a sit between my girlfriend, Blaise and Vincent . It's kind of fun dating the most hottest girl in Hogwarts even though that there aren't so much of it in this school. Bu it still to be with a girl that knows you very well and the girl that you lost your virginity too.

"What did she did to you this?" Asked Blaise with a bored look . I could feel that he was kind of tired of my troubles with Granger.

Pansy looked up at him with a concerned look. "Blaise! Draco needs some help and we're supposed to be here for him " While saying this Pansy soflty hit him with her shoulder but that didn't seem to boter him. " Drakey .. What she had told you this time?" Soft voice and she quickly put her hand into mine.

"She is just so annoying!" I could help myself but think about her and what she had told me . I wanted to break her , hurt her.

"Yeah I know that. But what I want to know what she had done to you?" Asked Pansy still holding my hand.

"Just nevermind ...I'm going to sleep" I let go of my hand and headed to my room green room already filled with some moaning of Goyle.

I went to the bathroom and I wanted to break that bitch. But I don't know why she seems to scared me. What in the world am I saying? I'm no scared of Granger. However, she had founded my soft spot and I can't help it, but when someone is talking about my family ,especially my mum , I see red. My mum has decitated my life for her life and she is the total opposite of my father. He is arrogant , cruel and autoritive , but I want to show him that I could be like him ... I have to be like him or I would just be the shame of the family. But my mum is soft and I love her so much and I'm not going to let Granger insult her so if she want to play like this . This game can be play by 2 persons.

Hermione POV

I woked up this morning feeling very good but I quickly knew that it could be breaking by Malfoy. Yesterday, we went into a fight that I went a little bit too far. However , if he ever pisses me of , I had something that could make his life a living hell just like he had something that could make my life the same too. He knew where my soft spots are so I know him very well and he could easily take advantages of. Since , we got a lot classes together , I think that we both are in " The winner takes it all" and maybe the classes are going to be a little animated. I went to the bathroom , took my shower and put a little bit of make-up . I put on my uniforms and headed to the common room. I'm the kind of girl that is a early-riser so I was always, like Neville told me earlier, one of the first in. I went to the my table and Harry was already in . So was Malfoy with the same persons.

"Morning" Told Harry while I was taking my sit.

"Hey. I'm sorry for yesterday I was kind of in a ..."

"No it's alright and I thaught that what you told him was very like cool and I'm proud of you . You didn't let Malfoy coming to your head and..." He was still talking but he was wrong I let him coming in head.

"But I'm here for you and if that asshole is going to be hard on you . Don't worry I'm here." But it still nice to have him with me. During that , all of our friends came to join us and we ,fortunatly, had the same classe for first period but again we are mixed with the Slytherins.

The breakfast was over we all headed to Snape's classe. No that we were in his class he spoke and said " Today it's teamwork and I would choose which partners you all going to have."

Pansy with Ginny . Harry with Blaise. Ron with Vincent . Neville with Millicent. Seamus with Gregory . Dean with Theodore and Hermione with Malfoy. Hermione with Malfoy. I took my place besides him.

"Hey mud..." He didn't finished his word because I gave him the eye. "This is going to be a long class." He told me with his arrogant smirk but still the mean voice.

Oh Yeah Malfoy , It's going to be one hell of a period. One hell of a year. We took what we were supposed to have to make this potion. But I noticed that this potion could take more long to make in class.

"Malfoy , do you even know what we're going to do?" I chuckled and looked up at hi . I feelt very pleasant to find a counfusiong look on his face.

"Do I have to?"

"No ,absolutly , Not. We're just doing that for pleasure !" I replied sarcasticly while giving him another thing that we need for this potion.

"Whipe off your little sarcastic tone Granger" He answered in a more high tone than usual.

"Anyway. This potion could take a little more time than usual " I looked at him and he wasn't happy . Neither was I , because that would mean that I would need to past some time with him and I really don't want to.

"We'll have to see after class. Like this evening or tomorrow night ... it's like you want."

"I rather not seeing you when classes are over . I have enough of your face on the day and I don't need on the night." He was mean and the cold voice was back.

"Could you be a little more nice with me! And I'm coming to your room this evening weither you like it or not . I don't want to loose some grades because of your clossness and your ignorance "

"And I don't want to loose my reputation and pride ! I'm a Malfoy, I'm not supposed to had friends who are filthy" I interrupted him .

"But you're friend with Pansy and Crabbe and theses 2 are not the definition of very clean . Your girlfriend had sex with all of the boys at this school . Crabbe takes his bath 1 time a moth so just shut up!" I bet his dick is covered with dirty filth because of Pansy.  
>Luckily, the bell has rang and I quickly went away from him and I couldn't waited for this evening. I don't know why but being with him is like being with a dog. He doesn't have any manners and I could easily take advantage of that.<p>

It was 7 O'Clock and I headed to his room. I knew Pansy wasn't there she was out to have sex.. No, she was out for the rounds, she's head girl.

I knocked at the door.

"Who's there?" Asked the mean voice. He didn't opened the door he was standing behind it.

"Hermione"

"Who the hell is this?" I sighed and replied " The filthy Mudblood". He opened the door and I was wearing on pupose my blouse with some buttons slighlty open and I held my books so that my breast can be in advantage.

"Hi" He told me .

" Hey" This could be an interresting night


End file.
